Chemistry Experiments
by Sirius-Potter Fan
Summary: Harry learns about his parents when they were at Hogwart's. Afterwards he has a realization or two and begins plotting to change his friends' lives for the better. R/Hr, SB/OC
1. Announcement

Chap 1- October 24  
  
"Harry, Hermione guess who Dumbledore's got. . ." Ron yelled as he came tearing into the library where Harry and Hermione were researching the goblin rebellions for Professor Binns' History of Magic class. Though they had devoted all of fourth year to the topic they had not finished it and so it continued into their fifth year. They'd had about all they could take at this point.  
  
He was cut off by Madam Pince, the school librarian, who said, "Mr. Weasley! Be QUIET! This is a LIBRARY," This was followed by Hermione whispering furiously, "Honestly Ron! Have you NO respect?" Before Ron could answer her and start an argument Harry said, "What is it you're so excited about Ron?"  
  
"Dumbledore's got Tamryn Fox to sing at the Halloween feast!" he said, looking at them expectantly. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with polite interest and said, "Oh?"  
  
"What'd you mean 'Oh?' Tamryn Fox is only the most beautiful, talented singer in the wizarding world. I can't believe she is coming to Hogwart's. I, Ronald Weasley, am going to get to see Tamryn Fox IN PERSON!"  
  
"That's nice Ron," said Harry, who was looking off into space distractedly. "Yeah Ron. Excellent," said Hermione, her mind already back on the goblin rebellions.  
  
"I can't believe you don't know who Tamryn Fox is!" exclaimed Ron. He walked off with a look of disgust. He wanted to go find Neville or Fred and George who he thought would be more appreciative of the fact that TAMRYN FOX was coming to Hogwart's. 


	2. Silly Ron

Chap 2- October 30  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in the common room waiting for Ron to come down so they could all go to dinner. "What IS he doing up there?" asked Hermione, who was getting hungry.  
  
"Dunno," said Harry "He's been acting strange all week. Ever since he found out that Tamryn Fox was coming."  
  
"The whole school's been acting strange if you ask me. This is worse than last year when the Weird Sisters came to the Yule Ball," said Hermione.  
  
Just then Ron came down the stairs and it was all Harry could do to keep from laughing. Ron's red hair was slicked back and he was wearing the new dress robes Fred and George had bought him with the Triwizard prize money Harry gave them. They were midnight blue velvet and brand new, unlike his ones from last year, which had been maroon, secondhand, and trimmed with moldy looking lace. Seeing Ron so overdressed for an ordinary dinner made Harry think of the way Hagrid had dressed last year to impress Madam Maxime. Although Ron did not look quite as odd as Hagrid had, he looked very unlike his usual self.  
  
"Um. . . Ron," said Hermione, "you do realize that the Halloween feast is tomorrow night, don't you?" She was trying not to giggle.  
  
"Oh sod off, both of you," said Ron, blushing to the roots of his hair. "You know that Tamryn Fox will be at dinner tonight." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. Ron just stood there and glared at them. It was a full five minutes before they had enough control of their legs to head down to the Great Hall. 


	3. Tamryn Fox

Chap 3- October 30 Part 2  
  
When they walked into the Great Hall Harry and Hermione began to feel distinctly underdressed. It seemed that nearly every boy and many of the girls were wearing dress robes and had done their hair as if they were going to a dance. "Not so silly now, am I?" said Ron. The three of them found seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry looked around the Hall and saw that an empty seat had been pulled up next to Dumbledore's. Suddenly Harry noticed that everyone's attention was riveted on the doors where a lovely woman was entering. She had long black wavy hair and was wearing robes of a deep violet, which matched her eyes. She walked over to the staff table and sat down in the empty seat. Harry began to see why everyone was so excited. Tamryn Fox was beautiful.  
  
Dumbledore stood but the students were still talking loudly amongst themselves. "Attention. . . attention everyone. I would like to introduce an honored guest and former Hogwart's student, Tamryn Fox." The Great Hall exploded with applause. "As most of you know, Miss Fox will be singing at tomorrow night's festivities. There will even be dancing, though this will not be a formal ball because we would like for students of all ages to be able to participate. After the feast tomorrow there will be time for you to get autographs, but in the meantime I must ask you to refrain from accosting Miss Fox as we want her to enjoy her stay at Hogwart's. And now I will shut up and let you eat."  
  
"Wow," said Ron, helping himself to steak and kidney pudding. "I didn't know Tamryn Fox went to Hogwart's. I wonder what house she was in?"  
  
"She was a Gryffindor," said Hermione. "She went here the same time as Harry's parents."  
  
Ron just looked at her in disbelief. "Let me guess. You found an old yearbook in the library."  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. It wasn't that hard to find her," said Hermione.  
  
"I wonder if she knew my Mum and Dad," said Harry. "Well," said Hermione, "They graduated a year apart so she probably did."  
  
Just then Fred and George came over and they began discussing the festivities planned for the next night. After everyone had finished dessert Dumbledore stood and said, "I would like to see Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger at the staff table. As for the rest of you it's off to bed." As the students left the Great Hall the noise of their conversation grew to an uproar. Everyone speculated on what the Troublesome Trio had done now. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were wondering the same thing themselves.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, "Miss Fox has asked to meet you personally. I informed her that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were your constant companions and she desired to meet them as well."  
  
"Hello Harry," said Tamryn Fox. "I asked to meet you because I knew your parents when I was a student here. I was wondering if you and your friends would mind spending the evening with me and catching me up on all the Hogwart's gossip. And I thought maybe you might have some questions for me as well."  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Fox, I do have questions. We would be delighted to spend the evening with you," said Harry.  
  
"Please Harry, call me Tamryn. And what are your names?" she asked, looking from Ron to Hermione. "My name is Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you," said Hermione, reaching out to shake her hand. "R-R-Ron W-Weasley," said Ron, who looked thunderstruck now that he was actually meeting Tamryn Fox in person.  
  
"Well then, I'll leave you to it. Goodnight all," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Goodnight Dumbledore," they all said.  
  
"So, should we all go up to my rooms and get cozy then?" asked Tamryn.  
  
"That sounds wonderful," said Harry. "Absolutely," said Hermione. Ron just sputtered a bit and trailed silently after them. 


	4. Stories

A/N- To my reviewers THANKS! It is great to have feedback. Sal, this will definitely have more Ron/Hermione jealousy. Damia, I will try to do as much as I can before Saturday. After that it might be entirely moot. I'll just have to read and see.  
  
*Just in case anyone is crazy. . . I definitely don't own anything except Tamryn.*  
  
They followed Tamryn up to the fourth floor to a picture of a ballerina who was practicing pirouettes. "Lizard Eggs," said Tamryn, and the picture swung open revealing a room similar to the Gryffindor common room, only smaller. It had a nice warm fire in the fireplace and comfy chairs and sofas for curling up in. They all settled in and Harry and Hermione filled Tamryn in on their fellow students and professors. She couldn't believe that Snape was a professor. "Who would've guessed they'd put SNAPE in charge of educating CHILDREN," she said.  
  
Finally, Harry asked the question that had been haunting him all night. "So, you knew my parents then?" he said.  
  
"Yes," said Tamryn. "Everyone at Hogwart's knew Lily Evans and James Potter. I became friends with them mainly because they were my fellow Gryffindors. I saw them in the Common Room at night or during parties celebrating Quidditch victories. James was a notorious prankster. All the Marauders were. He and Lily were arch enemies."  
  
"Arch enemies?" asked Harry. This was more insight into his parents than he'd gotten from anyone, even Sirius, though Sirius had had too much on his mind since their reunion to be able to tell him such stories.  
  
"Yes, they were always arguing about some silly thing. Lily was often the target of James' pranks. She was quite a prankster herself, though she only pulled them on James. However, she was friends with the other Marauders. Especially Sirius. She dated him first. I think that is what finally drove James over the edge."  
  
"What do you mean, 'over the edge'?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, most of the students in Gryffindor weren't fooled by Lily and James' supposed hatred for one another. I always knew that it was only a matter of time before they realized they were meant for each other. I think deep down James knew that too. So when she started dating Sirius, James was surprised and very jealous. He was torn, though, because he'd never told anyone about how he felt and Sirius was his best friend. So instead of saying anything to either of them, he just became very moody and short tempered. This led to an unwise decision on his part. He played a prank on Severus Snape that nearly cost Snape his life."  
  
"We heard about that when we were first years. Dumbledore told me that Dad changed his mind in the end and saved Snape's life," said Harry.  
  
"That he did. He realized that as much as he hated Snape, he didn't really want him dead. After that he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Lily. He announced this to me after a night of insomnia. I wasn't exactly shocked. We'd been spending a lot of time together since Lily and Sirius had started dating. We were both upset about it but neither of us was truthful about why. He claimed that it 'broke up the group dynamic of the Marauders' or some such nonsense. I agreed with him because I enjoyed having someone to vent my frustration with and because I didn't want to be the one to have to tell James that he was in love with her."  
  
"So why were you so upset about it?" asked Ron, who seemed to have recovered from his earlier shock.  
  
"Because she was in love with Sirius," said Hermione.  
  
"Very good Hermione. I WAS in love with Sirius, though I never quite got the courage to tell him so. Then we were out of school, working and trying to be 'grownups,' and time kept slipping by. I never got over Sirius, but I kept thinking one day he would wake up and realize I was the one for him. Then he was in Azkaban and out of my reach. I have always regretted being such a coward. I thought maybe if I had followed my heart things might have turned out differently."  
  
"You know it was really Peter Pettigrew who killed all those people and betrayed my parents, don't you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I thought that Peter must have betrayed your parents," Tamryn said. "I always knew that Sirius was innocent. I thought maybe he killed Peter out of revenge. I wouldn't have blamed him one bit."  
  
"So Sirius dated my Mum. . . I wonder why he never told me?" said Harry.  
  
"Bit of a delicate subject Harry," said Ron.  
  
"After the Snape incident, when James finally admitted he loved Lily, I told him he needed to tell her. He said I needed to tell Sirius. I guess I was as obvious to him as he was to me. Neither of us was willing to take that step. We were both scared and neither of us wanted to pursue Sirius and Lily while they were so happy together."  
  
"So how did Lily and James get together then?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, one day Lily and Sirius broke up. There was no announcement or anything. We just began noticing that they weren't spending all their time together anymore. When we asked them about it all they would say was that it didn't work out. A few weeks later Lily and James got into a huge argument at dinner about Quidditch brooms of all things. James made some remark about Muggles not knowing good brooms and immediately knew that he'd gone too far. The whole Gryffindor table fell silent and the look of terror on his face was PRICELESS. Lily picked up a plate of treacle pudding and flung it at James. He ducked and the pudding hit a Ravenclaw girl in the face. Suddenly food was flying everywhere. Before the staff could restore order most of the students were covered in food and Lucius Malfoy had somehow gotten a turkey stuck on his head. Lily and James had disappeared without anyone noticing. They showed up in the Gryffindor Common Room a few hours later still covered with food, and holding hands. They had silly grins on their faces and we greeted them with a round of applause. They bowed and thanked us and then they went to clean up. After that they were inseparable."  
  
"Harry, Ron it's after midnight. We'd better get back to our rooms so we don't get detention," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Who cares about bloody detention? I want to hear more about Harry's parents and Sirius," said Ron.  
  
"She's right Ron," said Tamryn. "I have kept you up way past your bedtime. I promise I will continue the stories tomorrow. Off to bed now." 


	5. Care of Magical Creatures

Chapter 5- Care of Magical Creatures  
  
As Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed back to Gryffindor Tower Ron said, "I can't believe you Hermione, reminding her about the time right when she was in the middle of a great story!"  
  
"She wasn't in the MIDDLE of the story Ron. She finished it. She was getting ready to start ANOTHER story, so I thought it was a good place to interrupt," said Hermione. "Besides, we have class tomorrow and we need to get our rest."  
  
"Who CARES about classes? This is MUCH more important," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, you WOULD say that, Ron! You-," Hermione began but Harry cut her off to say, "Snickelfritz," as loudly as he could. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to the sound of her yawns.  
  
"Good night, Hermione. We'll see you in the morning," said Harry, dragging Ron up the stairs before he could continue to quarrel with her. He had gotten very good lately at preventing their constant arguments.  
  
"What is it with her? Always having to follow the rules. Why can't she loosen up a bit?" Ron was saying as they put on their pajamas.  
  
"Forget about it, Ron. The two of you are ALWAYS fighting. I'm sick of it," said Harry.  
  
"We don't fight that much," said Ron. "Anyway, if we do it's HER fault."  
  
"Good night Ron," said Harry tiredly. He had so much to think about and he didn't feel like listening to anymore of what Ron was saying.  
  
"Good night Harry," said Ron.  
  
*********************************************************************** Meanwhile. . .  
  
Hermione went up the stairs to her room. Her four roommates were already asleep. She was tired and knew she needed to get some sleep for tomorrow, but she couldn't stop thinking about the quarrel she had had with Ron. It seemed to happen all the time lately. She didn't know what made her so angry. The arguments were usually about stupid things like Ron's messy eating habits or how much time she spent in the library. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'I'll just have to try harder to get along with him. I know Harry is sick of our fighting too. He is always jumping in the middle.' She drifted off to sleep thinking of ways to stop herself from getting so irrationally angry with Ron.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry lay awake thinking about everything Tamryn had told them. 'I can't believe Sirius dated my Mum. I wonder why they broke up. And how did Lucius Malfoy got a turkey stuck on his head? I'd pay 20 galleons to have seen that,' he thought. He tried to sleep but could not stop thinking. Finally, he decided to send Sirius a letter. He pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and snuck out of Gryffindor Tower. Once he made it safely to the owlery he took out a quill and parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I hope all is well with you. Everything is fine here. Tomorrow is the Halloween Feast. An old friend of the Marauders has come to sing at the Feast. Her name is Tamryn Fox. She asked Dumbledore to introduce us and after dinner she, Ron, Hermione, and I talked for hours. She told me you dated my Mum before Dad did. What happened? Did you still love her, even when she married my Dad? Tamryn says she never believed you betrayed my parents. She thought you killed Peter for revenge and didn't blame you. She also told me that Lucius Malfoy got a turkey stuck on his head.  
  
Love Harry  
  
He sent the letter with Hedwig and snuck back to Gryffindor Tower. He climbed back into his bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
*********************************************************************** October 31  
  
The next morning Harry met Ron and Hermione for breakfast in the Great Hall. Tamryn Fox was sitting at the staff table again. She smiled at them and waved. Fred and George sat next to Harry and immediately began asking him questions about Tamryn. "Why did she ask to meet you? Did she know your parents? Did you get her autograph?" they said.  
  
"Well," said Ron before Harry had the chance, "She wanted to meet Harry because she knew his parents. She asked to meet me because she just could not help herself. It was the Weasley charm."  
  
"Really, she ASKED to meet you?" asked Fred and George.  
  
"Oh come off it Ron," said Hermione, "She only wanted to meet you because you were friends with Harry."  
  
Ron blushed bright red. "I suppose that's the only reason YOU talk to me, so you can spend time with your PRECIOUS Harry!" he said and stomped out of the hall. Fred and George laughed hilariously.  
  
"Come on Harry, it's almost time for Care of Magical Creatures," said Hermione.  
  
By the time they reached Hagrid's cabin Ron was already there. They heard a large amount of barking coming from somewhere. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with dread. What could Hagrid possibly have in store for them now? They walked over to Ron and Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid," said Hermione. "Ron-," she began but was cut off by his "Bloody Hell."  
  
"What's the matter M-Granger, had a lover's quarrel?" sneered Draco Malfoy while casting an anxious look at Hagrid. He didn't dare call Hermione a Mudblood in front of him.  
  
"AAAARRGGGGHHH." Suddenly Ron leaped on Malfoy, knocking him down and began punching him in the face. There was a "craaaackkkk" noise followed by Hagrid suddenly jerking Ron into the air by the back of his robes. "Get ahold of yerself there Ron," he said.  
  
"He's broken my wand!" whined Malfoy picking up two pieces of wood and holding them up for Hagrid to see.  
  
"A'right everyone. It's time fer class to start," Hagrid said loudly. "Today I have a special treat fer ya. My dog, Fluffy, had puppies last night and now yer going to learn how ta feed 'em and. . ." he trailed off as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil began squealing loudly and saying, "PUPPIES."  
  
Everyone hurried in the direction of the barking, which had risen in volume at the sound of the girls' squeals. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and said, "Fluffy. . . puppies?" Fluffy was Hagrid's giant three-headed dog, which they hadn't seen since their first year. They followed the others around Hagrid's cabin and saw three two-headed puppies, five three- headed puppies, and two four-headed puppies. Lavender and Parvati were standing ten feet from the puppies, looking torn. Even Harry wasn't too sure about these dogs. Sure, they LOOKED like puppies, but they had extra heads and their mother had almost eaten Harry, Hermione, and Ron when they had been trying to stop Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
"It's alright," said Hagrid. "They're babies. They won't hurt ya."  
  
Tentatively the girls walked over to one of the two-headed puppies. They bent down to pet it and it began licking Lavender and Parvati with both tongues. "Awwwww," they said in unison. This got the attention of the other dogs and suddenly all the puppies ran to the girls and began fighting to be petted. Slowly, the other students began moving toward the puppies. Harry and Hermione befriended a white one with black paws and ears and three heads. "Since there are ten puppies I thought ya could pair off and each pair take a puppy," said Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, why don't the puppies all have three heads?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, their father was a Muggle dog. A Ber- Ber-. Oh, I don't remember," said Hagrid.  
  
"A St. Bernard?" asked Hermione with wide eyes. "Yeh, tha's it, a St. Bernard. Least tha's what the fellow who owned 'im told me. It happened while we was travelin'. Fluffy got away from me and when I finally found her she was all curled up with this St. Bernard. Well, luckily there weren't too many Muggles around to see her or I mighta got in trouble with the Ministry." Hermione's face had a horrified look on it as she thought about huge, three-headed Fluffy and a St. Bernard. Harry was afraid her head was about to explode.  
  
At the sound of screaming Harry turned around and saw Ron squeezing one of the two-headed puppies in his arms. After a moment he realized that Ron wasn't actually squeezing the puppy, he was becoming the puppy. He looked like one of Neville's attempts in Transfiguration class. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were rolling on the ground laughing. "Hey!" shouted Dean Thomas, "That's my wand." In Malfoy's grip was an unbroken wand. He had stolen it from Dean while he was distracted with the puppies and used it to perform a Cross-Species Switching spell on Ron and the puppy. Unfortunately it had gone a bit wrong. There was now a puppies' head growing from Ron's hip, one of his hands had turned into a brown paw, and his ears had become very floppy.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, get Ron to Madame Pomfrey while I take Malfoy and his friends to Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid. 


End file.
